A Very Good Night
by Amael21
Summary: 58 Written for Bloody's Soul, who likes seme!Gojyo. Unapologetic M/M, with no hint of fluff, angst or PLOT. I do hope that it pleases. COMPLETE


-1It had been a good night at the bar. Gojyo was hot, winning big at the poker table and simply drowning in willing women. There had been that new girl, even - the one with tits to die for and legs that went up to her face - hanging all over him, teasing his neck and earlobe with long red fingernails. _Damn_, she was hot.

Which made what happened all the worse. After declaring that he was officially too loaded to continue playing without losing his shirt (a too-loud titter from one of the girls at that), Gojyo had scraped together his winnings and headed for the toilet. What he didn't tell any of them was that he would rather be at home, screwing his gorgeous roommate to a wall. When he came out, _she_ was waiting. Before he could say anything, she had thrown herself against him, pinning him to the wall and locking her mouth on his.

Now, Gojyo was what he was, and so there was no denying that it had revved his engine. Naturally, he kissed back, though with somewhat less enthusiasm than he might have a few months ago. The girl simply took this for a sign of his level of drunkenness, and continued with her attentions. Gojyo was too stunned to think for a moment, but when he felt a small hand slipping inside his pants, he had straightened out in a hurry.

"Whoa, honey," he chuckled (her fingernails were tickling him), his body curling over as he grabbed her wrist and gently extracted her from his clothing. She was persistent, though. The moment he released her, she immediately reached to cup his groin on the _outside_. Shaking his head, he pushed her away again. She stared up at him, all green-eyed pout. _Wrong shade_, Gojyo thought.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, anger clouding her features, "Don't you like me?" her gaze was expectant.

"Listen sweetheart," he started, his voice taking on the honeyed edge that he used with women, "you are one," swept his gaze over her, "seriously _hot_ number, but…I can't."

A lascivious smile stretched her mouth as she leaned in close, whispering in his ear, "I wouldn't bet on that." _Oh, shit_. This was bad.

"No," Gojyo choked out, pushing her gently away by her shoulders, "you don't understand. I could - _believe_ me, I could - but I don't want to. Gotta go!" Sliding out from between her and the wall as quickly as he could, Gojyo practically ran to the door, leaving the girl - looking hurt and angry - behind.

All of this had led directly to Gojyo damn near killing himself in his haste to get home, his mind flooded with images of green eyes and tangled limbs. The booze wore off fast in the cool air, and he was back to a pleasant buzz by the time he reached his tiny house. The front door was unlocked, a light still on inside. He must have left the bar earlier than he had thought. Impatient, wound up and still a just a little bit tipsy, he turned the knob and threw the door open. It banged against the wall outside and flew back, smacking him in the shoulder. So much for the dramatic entrance.

Hakkai, who was seated at the dining table with a cup of tea and a book, raised his head sharply at the noise. He was still in his daytime clothing, a blue cotton button-up shirt and his usual slacks, monocle still in place. His limiters glinted in the light from above the table. Gojyo suspected that he must look like a wild man just now, but he didn't care. He _felt_ like one, and seeing Hakkai sitting there, so calm, so hot…so incredibly _fuckable,_ didn't calm him any.

In two strides, Gojyo was at the table. He lifted Hakkai from the chair by his shoulders, fingers biting deep into yielding flesh.

"Gojyo, wha-"

Hakka's question was abruptly silenced by Gojyo's mouth covering his in a bruising kiss. Hakkai, always quick to catch on, opened his mouth. He groaned a little as Gojyo positively thrust his tongue inside, demanding and possessive. Soon Hakkai was giving as good as he got, and the pressure in Gojyo's groin became too much. Dropping one hand, he quickly pried open the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper open. He reached in and adjusted himself, which did very little to relieve his suffering. Fortunately, Hakkai had it covered, batting Gojyo's hand out of the way and closing long, cool fingers around his aching cock.

Releasing Hakkai's other shoulder, Gojyo slipped fingers into a space between the buttons on Hakkai's shirt and pulled. A series of tiny clicks sounded as the buttons hit various objects around the room. Over and over he claimed Hakkai's mouth in heated, messy kisses. He couldn't get enough. The hard pumping rhythm Hakkai set was maddening, and Gojyo couldn't keep his hands still, running them over the soft skin he had revealed. He pinched both of Hakkai's nipples between his thumbs and fingers, earning a sharp gasp as Hakkai's head flew back; the reflexive tightening around his length was the final straw for Gojyo.

"Gods, Hakkai, I need you to suck my cock." he ground out through clenched teeth. Hakkai, by now in an obviously excited state himself, sank to his knees without a word. Pulling Gojyo's jeans down over his hips, Hakkai licked his lips. Seeing that was almost more than Gojyo could bear, but he couldn't look away. He had to watch as Hakkai grabbed hold of him and wrapped those gorgeous lips around him.

"_Fuck,_ yeah," Gojyo breathed, letting his head fall back. Hakkai wasted no time on niceties, immediately setting a pace that weakened Gojyo's knees. It wasn't long before Gojyo's hands were fisted tightly in Hakkai's hair, his hips making small thrusts into the writhing heat of Hakkai's mouth. The thought floated across his mind that it was a good thing he'd been drinking. He would have blown his load at Hakkai's first touch, otherwise. Even so, the slick movement of lips and tongue on his sensitive flesh was bringing him to that point with alarming speed.

Hakkai, though…Hakkai was perfect, like he was always perfect. Gojyo didn't know how he did it, but Hakkai always knew what to do. Before Gojyo could say it, Hakkai made one last, slow pull up the length of Gojyo's sex before backing away. With a groan that bordered on feral, Gojyo clenched his teeth. His hands in Hakkai's hair mirrored it, garnering a hiss from the brunet. Startled, Gojyo let go and glanced down, but Hakkai, far from upset, was staring up at him with a tiny smirk, his lips shining and red, swollen from the blowjob he had just given.

Roughly, Gojyo reached down and grabbed Hakkai's arms, pulling him up from the floor, then reaching for his pants. His expression never changed; he stood before Gojyo with his arms at his sides, still with that maddening little smile. It made Gojyo want to wipe it away, to make him whimper and squirm instead.

Yanking the button open on Hakkai's pants, Gojyo snaked a hand inside to grab the hard flesh there. With the other hand, he shoved the offending clothing down over Hakkai's hips and ass, exposing him to Gojyo's hungry gaze. He turned Hakkai toward the table, then stepped in behind to bend him over, pumping the length of Hakkai's cock in his fist.

Suddenly , something occurred to Gojyo. He glanced around, but there was nothing appropriate within reach. Damn, he was going to have to leave the room.

"In my right pants pocket," Hakkai offered, his voice sanguine and carrying a hint of that smirk. Gojyo couldn't help himself. He laid a resounding slap on Hakkai's ass, and was gratified to hear the yelp that it elicited. That would teach the saucy bastard.

It was fortunate for Hakkai that Gojyo, busy with reaching into the indicated pocket, couldn't see the smirk widen to a grin in the aftermath of his chastisement. When Gojyo's fingers closed on a small tube, he grinned, too. Hakkai…_always_ perfect. He stuck the cap between his teeth an twisted it open. Spitting out the plastic, he replaced it with the tube, using his mouth to squeeze the lube onto his fingers before putting it carefully on the table with slick fingers. He'd be damned if he was letting go of Hakkai at this point. The sight of him bent over the table was just entirely too sweet to take a chance on losing.

With nothing more than a quick press in the way of preparation, Gojyo steadily pushed two fingers through Hakkai's entrance. The brunet groaned deep in his throat, and Gojyo's cock twitched in response. He settled immediately into a quick rhythm, but it didn't seem to be enough. Gojyo watched, stunned, while Hakkai rendered his movements useless, pushing back to fuck himself on Gojyo's hand while the redhead jerked him off under the table. Holy _fuck_. Gojyo had never experienced anything so hot in his life.

Hakkai's panting breath was loud, punctuated by tiny glancing moans. He threw his head back, eyes closed, colour high in his cheeks. Gojyo couldn't stand any more. He pulled his fingers away and grabbed the lube, squeezed a measure into his palm and greased himself up. Stepping in close, he pushed the head of his cock into the cleft of Hakkai's ass and pushed heavily forward. Their voices rose in unison, harsh exclamations in the night, as Gojyo buried himself deep inside Hakkai's body.

"It's all on you, y'know," Gojyo growled, pulling back. He held there for a moment, as long as he could, before slamming in again, skin slapping against skin.

"It can only be you," he grunted, thrusting in again. Whimpers from Hakkai drove him on, pumping fast and hard into the willing body that writhed beneath him. The tight sheath of Hakkai's ass gripped him, pulling grunts of pleasure and exertion from his throat. "Just you."

Hakkai was beginning to cry out with pleasure as Gojyo pounded into him over and over; his climax was rising with every pull on his sex and every push into his body. He bent his knees, earning a gasp from Gojyo that matched his own. Gojyo quickened the pace, unable to stop himself. Hakkai's hand covered his under the table, urging him to move faster, harder. Suddenly, Hakkai stiffened, a loud groan tearing from his throat.

"Oh gods, _Gojyo_!" he shouted as he came, his body wracked with the force of it.

The tightening of Hakkai's muscles around his cock spurred Gojyo to his own climax. He couldn't manage more than a harsh growl as he came, burying himself to the hilt in Hakkai's welcoming body.

For a while, they stayed that way, locked together as they caught their breath. Eventually they returned to themselves, Hakkai resting flat with his cheek against the table. Gojyo leaned over to kiss his lover's back lightly.

"So," Hakkai said conversationally, "you had a good night at the bar, then?"

Gojyo laughed until his sides ached.


End file.
